Anisotropic conductive films are widely used to mount electronic components, such as IC chips. A recent task to support fine-pitch connection is to achieve favorable electric connection in fine-pitch circuits and improve insulation between adjacent circuits. In one anisotropic conductive film proposed to achieve the task, conductive particles are arranged at specific intervals by utilizing biaxial stretching of the film, and insulating particles are disposed between the conductive particles (Patent Literature 1).